Episode 263 (19th June 1963)
Plot Frank posts leaflets through the letterboxes of the street advertising the grand opening of his DIY shop. His efforts remind Ena of Swindley's previous similar distributions. Jack pays an annoyed Len with a cheque for the plastering work that Jerry did, refusing to deal in cash. Harry seeks refuge from Concepta in the Rovers and rings a woman who was going to buy their furniture to cancel the deal. Annie is annoyed when neither Jack nor Len notice she's wearing a new hat. Frank encourages Ken to take up writing again and find a new purpose in life, suggesting they move to a better area but Val is reluctant, saying she likes the neighbours in their sort of area. Concepta keeps her views to herself on the matter. Returning home, she rows with Lucille when she plays her radio loudly and refuses to do her homework. The strain starts to get to her. Dennis isn't grateful when Elsie cooks him a special meal. He complains about his upbringing and her carrying on with married men. Feeling guilty, she can't bring herself to retaliate. Ena calls at No.7 to see if she can still buy the two chairs and is told by Lucille that their move to Ireland is off. Len teases Frank over what his "grand opening" will actually be like. Ena feels sympathetic towards Concepta. The simmering tensions inside No.7 erupt into a screaming row which the Barlows and Florrie next door cannot help overhearing in some embarrassment. Concepta tells Harry he's selfish and always has been and to go and live with Len and to take Lucille with him. In her bedroom, a crying Lucille listens and starts to pack. Concepta sees what she's doing. The girl begs her to let her leave. Devastated, Concepta hugs her and tries to comfort her. They return downstairs and the family is reconciled. Concepta resigns herself to her fate at No.7. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and Lucille's bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room Notes *This episode carried no cast credits and only production credits for Margaret Morris and Peter Plummer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Barlows are caught between two fires - Elsie and Dennis on one side and the Hewitts on the other *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,594,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Len Fairclough: "It's only pride that stops Coronation Street from falling down." Category:1963 episodes